Truly Content
| next = }} "Truly Content" is the 137th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary The women of Wisteria Lane invite Beth over for a poker game wanting to know more about her marriage to Paul. Susan is less than pleased when she finds out that some her best and sexiest internet show moves are being copied by a competitor (guest star Rebecca Creskoff), and Gabrielle hires a private detective to look into an important matter, unbeknownst to Carlos. Meanwhile, Lynette is stunned when Tom's doctor prescribes him a rather unorthodox remedy for his depression, and Renee invites a reluctant Bree to go clubbing with her in order to engage in some local man-hunting. Synopsis Previously on Desperate Housewives Susan Susan is becoming a big hit with Va-Va-Va-Broom.com, and Maxine, her "madame", gives her a bonus check as she was the girl with the most hits on her softcore site. Susan is very pleased, and since she and Mike are finally starting to save some money, she tells him in the laundry room that they should go to Chez Naomi to celebrate. Mike is a bit hesitant, though. Once he leaves, Susan is confronted by a neighbor, Stacy Strauss, who says she stole her bit involving inserting a feather duster in the mouth. Susan says it was a coincidence, as she doesn't watch what the other girls do. Stacy tells her to watch her back. Later, Susan comes over at Maxine's, while the latter is ordering steaks to offer her cleaning girls for Christmas, and Susan heads into the monitoring room to get her money envelope, and she notices Stacy is using a vacuuming bit Susan came up with. An angry Susan then steals the key to Stacy's apartment and breaks in. When Strauss gives another show, she prepares to perform the vacuum stunt and it all backfires, as it starts blowing dust into her face, after Susan had sabotaged it. and Stacy fight.]]Susan laughs it off as she watches her rival's show go down in dust, and proceeds with her own show. Stacy comes over, busting through the front door, and the two engage in a catfight. Maxine watches it all from her monitoring room and, thinking it's all a bit, is disappointed when the two roll away from the camera's angle and heads on over to warn them. Susan cuts the live broadcast short, and tells Maxine that Stacy interrupted her. Her boss is upset at Stacy, and tells her to go to her room. She does so, and Maxine jokes that their catfight video got so many hits it was too much for her router. Later, in the laundry room, Stacy apologizes to Susan, as Maxine won't let her do another show unless she does just that. Strauss says she is desperate to go back to Virginia, where her family is, which is something Susan can relate to. She then tells Stacy that if she was so willing to go back home, she shouldn't spend so much on all the fancy things she saw when she broke into her apartment. Stacy explains that she just feels the need to splurge a little every once in a while, which is also something she can relate to. However, they are both confident that by the end of the year they will be able to get out of that shady business. Susan asks Stacy how long she has been doing this, and she says it's been six years already. Delfino is horrifiend, and she later tells her husband they don't need to go to Chez Naomi, they'll do that once they get back to Wisteria Lane. Mike is very relieved. Lynette gathers up supplies to satiate the "munchies" smoking pot would give him.]] Tom has been battling with depression for a few days now, and Lynette has been doing all she can to help him overcome it, but to no avail. She finally makes it so that he goes to see a doctor, who prescribes him anti-anxiety pills. Afraid of letting her husband take such potent medication, Lynette tells him to go see a holistic doctor Susan once resorted to in order to heal some recurring headaches she had, Dr. Ross. Tom does so, and the doctor prescribes him medical marijuana, an idea Lynette isn't fond of. Tom's behavior regarding the healing drugs is downright immature, as he hopes to act out in a way he never did when was a young adult, by smoking drugs. Lynette is concerned about the example he may set towards their children, so she switches the marijuana in Tom's bottle with oregano. He then believes he is high on his drugs, and Lynette plays along. However, when Tom finds Carlos with the blues and tells him they can smoke it all away, his buddy reveals to him that his drugs are actually oregano. Tom confronts his wife, who tells him that she did what she did because she knew he didn't need marijuana, he just needed to focus on the good things rather than the bad ones. Tom's depression is cured, as he begins to appreciate all the beautiful things life has to offer, including his newborn child. Bree & Renee offers Keith a sandwich she prepared with care.]] Keith realizes that Bree isn't really fond of the paint job in her dining room, but he compliments her, stating that with her in the room no one would look at the walls anyway. Bree is happy to hear that. The doorbell is heard, and she goes to answer. It's Renee Perry, who sneaks past her and says that they should go out clubbing and man-hunting, since they're both getting a divorce. Bree tells her she really isn't the clubbing kind of girl, and Renee responds that she can't land a man unless she gets out of the house. Bree looks at Keith in the other room, and tells her "you'd be surprised". Later, Bree has just given Keith a sandwich she made herself, and he compliments it. Bree is working her way into asking him over for dinner, but his girlfriend, Stephanie, arrives. Keith introduces her to Bree, who is embarassed. She then heads over to see Renee and agrees to go out clubbing with her. is horrified to see what Bree is wearing.]] That night, Renee comes over at Bree's, and notices she is not dressed for success. She goes through her closet and is horrified at how many sweater sets she's got. Bree decides to take a black cocktail dress with a bare back, which Renee mistakes for a really cut neckline. At the club, Renee is bored until she spots Keith across the bar, but Bree warns her that he has a girlfriend. That doesn't stop Renee, who heads on over to talk to him. Bree laughs it off, until the bartender warns her that Stephanie dumped Keith, which is why he is at the bar drowning his sorrows. Having been left behind, Bree goes to the bathroom and takes the opportunity to put her dress on backwards, with the bare back serving as the cleavage, as Renee had thought it was. As she gets out of the bathroom, she runs into Keith, who hardly recognizes her. He says he is going home, as he has to get up early for work in the morning, joking that his boss is very strict. Bree is happy to learn he's already leaving. But she isn't too happy to find out he's leaving with Renee. Back at home, Bree stands in her front lawn holding a golf club, and she calls Keith over the phone, telling her she's got an emergency going on. He agrees to come on over, and she proceeds to knock off every sprinkler with the golf club. When Keith arrives, she tells him some hooligans must've done it, and he says he wasn't anything important when she called him, which she was pleased to hear. She then asks him over for dinner, and he calls it a date, which she doesn't have a problem with. It is settled. Renee later comes up to Bree, saying that no one steals a man from her bed. They've just become enemies. Gabrielle Gabrielle and Carlos have a meeting with Mr. Pinkham and the board chairman at the Fairview Memorial Hospital. Carlos hopes to sign away the right to sue the hospital, as long as they stop searching for the other family who has their biological daughter. Gabrielle is reluctant to sign, but she says she will do it in order to spare the other mother the pain she is going through right now. At the local mall, a young girl mistakes Gaby for her mother, and the latter becomes curious as to how old she is and where she was born. The girl's mother grows concerned and they rush away, and Gaby looks around at all the young girls who could be her daughter. She then has a meeting with Bob, hoping to get him to track down the other family, because she can't go on with her life wondering if every little girl she sees is her child. She gives him some info regarding the Sanchez family, who has her biological daughter, and Bob asks her if Carlos is on board with this little investigation. She says he is. Gaby is putting on makeup when she sees her daughter Juanita having fun by herself and calls her up, saying she thought she might want to try on makeup. Outside, Bob comes up to Carlos, saying he has just spoken to the Sanchez family, and things got ugly. Back inside the house, Gaby is staging a fashion show, with Juanita parading in a green dress, and Carlos comes in. He tells his wife he has talked to Bob, and she looks concerned, and asks her daughter to leave. Juanita does so, and the Solis couple argues, because now that the other family knows about what happened, they can take Juanita away from them. Carlos gives Gaby an ultimatum: if this takes a turn for the worse, he will never forgive her, and they will be done as a couple. He then gets out of the house, leaving Gaby even more brokenhearted. Beth The women come up to Paul's house to bring Beth some pastries Bree prepared. Beth is excited to meet them on a more formal note, and they invite her over for a poker game. Beth claims she doesn't know how to play poker, but the women tell her they can teach her, and meanwhile they can get to know all about her. Beth is very enthusiastic and cheery, but Paul shows up behind her and scares the girls away. Beth tells him they were just taking an interest in her, but Paul replies that they were dishing up dirt. He says she should go to that poker game, but she should only give out meaningless information and befriend them. She asks him why he would her to be friends with the women on the lane if he doesn't like them. He says it'll be of some use later on. During the poker game, the girls try to get Beth to drink up so she can fess up. She tells stories about her promiscuous mother always bringing in new men to the house, who would be gone by the time Beth finally learnt their names. The women are much interested in the story of how she came to meet and marry Paul Young, and Beth says she saw his picture in the newspaper and something about his eyes told her he was innocent. She was thrown by his arrest based on murder charges, but she just knew in her heart he was innocent, and she was right. Beth later stops Mrs. McCluskey hoping to have a chat with her, and asks her why the women on the street hate her husband so much, knowing he was exhonorated from his murder charges because Felicia is alive and framed him. Karen said that a while before Felicia showed up, her sister Martha was murdered, and Beth is living with the prime suspect. And if Felicia is crazy enough to think Paul murdered Martha, then everyone on the street is as well, because they all think the same way. Beth is surprised by this piece of news. Later, while serving Paul his meal, Beth tells him that she knows now that his neighbors think he killed Martha. Paul assures her that Felicia spread her poison well before framing him, and Beth believes him, and says that she fell in love with him before all the murder stories, so even if it all turned out to be true, she would still side by him, and he should never forget that. Paul looks worried. Reception In its original broadcast, this episode was watched by 12.379 million viewers, which is a series low for a fall episode.TV Ratings Trivia *The title of this episode comes from a song of the same name in the Stephen Sondheim musical Passionella. *Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Charlie Carver (Porter Scavo) and Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino) are absent from this episode. References Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven